


Just to be together

by Feuchen



Series: KenTora-Week 2020 <3 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Tora thinks about what Kenma really is for him and that he doesn't just want to own him
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Series: KenTora-Week 2020 <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997116
Kudos: 5





	Just to be together

**Author's Note:**

> day 3 <3  
> and omg ... i don't know but i think i've a rly big universe idea for this ...
> 
> same universe as part 1+2

It was the middle of the night, with the full moon shining above him, while he waved his tail behind him and leaned on the roof to look a little more into the night sky.  
The days since he had known Kenma, he felt somehow much too strange. On top of that he knew that he didn’t necessarily want to possess him, as he had heard from other demons.  
Whenever Kenma told him not to consider him his property, he started to flinch and think about it more.  
But somehow Kenma was also different from the people he had usually met and who he had enjoyed annoying them or sucking up to them.  
With Kenma it wasn’t really fun to control him, but rather to do something with him.  
A short breeze blew past him, so that he blinked briefly and soon realized that someone was standing in front of him on the roof.  
Astonished, Tora straightened up and looked at the cape, which was blown back a little bit by the wind, while he looked against the moonlight. It was not as if it bothered him to recognize someone in front of him. "Yaku? What are you doing here?"  
"Night flight?", Yaku shrugged his shoulders, "it’s full moon, I’m just on my way back when I felt the presence of a demon. But then I realized it was just you."  
Tora grumbled and turned away. "You could take me more seriously."  
"Should I?" Yaku asked, tilted his head, crossed his arms in front of him.  
Tora swallowed, lowering his gaze to the roof where they were standing. "I don’t know."  
He noticed how Yaku looked at him more closely, but said nothing more.  
It felt strange, even though Tora could not describe what it was. Why did he feel so strange? "Why can’t I just own Kenma?"  
"Because you like him? Because Kenma doesn’t want you to control him against his will," Yaku replied and kept looking at him calmly.  
"He’s only human," Tora muttered back, "I shouldn’t mind."  
"You would think differently if you have lived with ‚humans‘ all your life," Yaku said, looking a little bit at the moon, "you know ... maybe you feel something for him that has nothing to do with your demon power."  
"That’s stupid," Tora mumbled and shook his head violently, "he is only a human being."  
"But you don’t want to control him, you want to be with him, don’t you?" Yaku asked, then looked at him calmly again, "then do that."  
Tora blinked, looked at him, moved his wings a little. "What? How?"  
"They are no different from us, either," Yaku muttered and then smiled, "just because they don’t have magical powers or anything doesn’t mean we can’t have a bond with them."  
"What?", Tora repeated questioningly, but only noticed how Yaku just grinned at him and then flew away on a broom, "hey, wait-!" But before he could get ready to fly after him, he felt someone coming up behind him.  
"Tora?"  
Surprised, he turned around and blinked as he recognized Kenma, who had apparently come to the roof, if he interpreted the open door to the roof correctly. How did he know he was here? "Hey, Kenma."  
"Why are you out here," Kenma whispered to him, yawned briefly and held his hand over his mouth, "come back inside, will you?"  
"Uh, Kenma, what-" he blinked, but then nodded and followed him back to the apartment first. What exactly did Yaku mean that it could be completely normal? That he could just be normal with the other person without controlling him?  
"Will you leave me again, Tora?" Kenma asked when they returned to the apartment and Kenma had settled down on his bed, "don’t you want to stay here?"  
"What? Yes, I do," he started flinching in surprise, "but I... I don’t want you to think that I’m controlling you with my demon power or anything."  
Kenma looked at him calmly before he smiled a little more. "That’s good then, isn’t it?"  
Confused, Tora just looked at him without knowing what to say.  
But Kenma just kept smiling. "This is the first step towards us being able to be together normally. If you don’t want to control me. Because I like you."  
Still a bit too confused, Tora blinked at him but then smiled as well. "I don’t know what you mean yet, but... I think I’m starting to understand you."

**Author's Note:**

> [you could follow me on twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
